Starwars: The true Force
by Manga154
Summary: A ship from the unknow reagions sparks an intrest from not just the Republic. Can the Jedi dispatched find answers on this unknown ship, or will it lead to a dark secrit the original jedi order fought so hard to hide...


OK, you may hate me for this but I've been reading Star Wars FFs and now the plot bunnies have multiplied to their own armed forces to take over and force me to put them on the site. So sorry but I fear the bunnies more then my readers... So without any more disturbances we'll kick this off, hit it boys!

(4 camando droids): Roger Roger. Manga154 does not own anything, except the OCs he makes, but even then he may not own them.  
(Manga154): Damn droids, (Turns to Talon company) Let's light these klankers up!

Starwars: True Force.

OCXAshoka!  
RexXOC

-Outer Rim: 15:00hr: planet side-

There was a change so small that anyone would most likely over look. The leader of the 501st, a Jedi by the name of Anakin Skywalker, had been given a Padawan by the name of Ahsoka Tano. A young female Togruta who had been brought into the temple life at the vary last moment, had she been brought a year later she would have been turned away. This mission was not her first, but it would be the first under the command of General Skywalker.

She was not the only change, another female will arrive, one that should of died in child birth, but didn't. Her meeting Ashoka will create a change so large the known universe will be put on its side.

Lets see what's going on on commander Skywalker's ship.

-3 months after Ashoka joins the 501st  
-Aboard the destiny, command bridge.-

She stood with the mix of men, many clones, but a few who were not. Why was she here, quite simple really, her "Master" had pulled her from her training to "sit-in" on the plans to raid a Separatists storage facility on outer-rim planet.

'This is so stupid!'  
The young Togruta yelled to herself as the Generals brought up the same points up over and over again. Sadly it seemed that no one was paying attention to her, nor was she really needed at this little 'Wast-of-time.' Luckly it seemed that the force heard her call to relieve her of her boredom.

"General Skywalker! Something happening to the 'clinker's ship!" The arguments at the table was instantly stopped, and it's occupants rushed to the nearest view screen. The Separatist's ship was morphing, or maybe that's not the best word to use in describing what was going on. The ship seemed to be crushing in on it's self, it didn't take long for the reactor to be breached and go up in a flash of white.

"What was that?" the other General, a black human male that held the rank of Knight, asked breaking the silence of the bridge. Neither the clones, or Jedi could come up with an answer. The bridge lapsed back into silence but that too was broken, this time from the communication pannal giving a low 'Beep' 'Beep' 'Beep'.

"Sirs, we're picking up a signal, it's a small ship, they're hailing us." The Generals turned to the clone who was manning the communications. No one moved for a moment, but the clones were the first to react. Some moved to the scanners, others moved to the turret controls.

"Patch it through now!" The clone nodded his head and soon a hologram of the woman appeared on the table.

"This is General Skywalker of the Republic Cursor Destiny, who is this?" The woman "looked" at Anakin, or at least that's what it looked like. A hooded robe covered her face in shadows, the colors of her robes were untellable because of the Hologram making every image appear in a shade of blue.

"This is General," "I have heard you the first time outsider. I care not of your rank or who you fight for, you have invaded my planet's space." She didn't say anything for a moment, but it was only a pause a long enough to let the members of the Destiny's bridge to understand what she was saying. "If you do not leave you will be taken care of the exact same way the other ship was."

No one moved, to shocked by what the woman said. Ashoka was the first to recover and took the time to examine the woman. The robes were two different colors, the darker shade of blue that colored the edges, long wisps of hair came over her shoulders having almost the same shade of blue as the robe's edge.

Anakin's face turned to a sneer of anger and arrogance, "You have no idea who you are dealing with." his voice was cold, almost Sith like. "Nor do you child" the woman replied. A growl of anger emerged from Anakin's throat, shocking the other Jedi, as he continued "I am Anakin Skywalker, the chosen one of the force, and a member of the Jedi council!"

The woman looked at Anakin like he was a Hut's child, "I have heard of you Skywalker the "Fearless hero", of how you charge into battle without knowing the enemies forces sacrificing thousands of your men just so you can gain glory." The bridge was quiet, no one spoke but almost all the clones out of the General's vision nodded their head to show she had a point.

"Fine then," the woman lifted her left hand and started to close it slowly. The Destiny shook for a brief moment signifying that the ship was no longer being moved by it's own power. A low, violent grown of protest echoed through the ship, "You will tread the same path as the droids."

Ashoka took a quick look to Rex and three of his brothers and flashed a few Mandalor hand signs to show her idea. Rex nodded his, and soon the other brothers beside him followed. Ashoka closed the distance between herself and Anakin and gave a quick, force enhanced, chop to the back of his head. The clones used their rifle buts to accomplish knocking them out. Anakin stood for a moment longer then the other general but still crumbled to the floor.

The woman opened her hand and lowered her arm back to her side, returning to its hiding place inside her robes. Ashoka took a deep breath and kneeled on the floor in front of the hologram of the powerful woman. She took another deep breath to steady her nerves "Please accept our deepest apology. Please allow the men aboard this ship to leave." The woman stood still, her stance not giving anything away. "I senesce an offer in your pleas." was her simple reply.

Ashoka felt her body shudder in fear for a moment but remembered why she was doing this. For her men abroad the ship. "I offer myself for the allowed passage of the men on this ship." Ashoka swore she heard the heads of every clone snap to look at her. "Ashoka wha..." Rex tried to say but was cut off by the woman.

"I accept your offer. I will send you the location of where you will be landing." the image of the woman flickered and died leaving the bridge in a moment of low light before the computer registered the change. Ashoka slowly stood, giving a shudder once she finally stood.

"Ashoka?" Rex asked quietly, but she didn't respond. Her playful energy was gone, her face absent of its normal smile, and was blank of everything. She moved up to the table, punched in a new code and took a step back. It only took a moment for three new figures to appear atop the table.

The first was short, green, and wrinkled male; this was grand master Yoda, current leader of the Jedi. The next was also male, his head bald and skin dark; this was the second in command of the Jedi, Master Windu. The last was female, her skin a shade of orange, her body full and young hidden under a brown robe; this was Master Shaak Ti, the only female on the council and a Togruta like Ashoka.

"Called us you have, too early for a report is it not?" Yoda asked in his strange way of talking. Ashoka said nothing for a moment, trying to think of what to say to the masters before her.

"Where is Skywalker? He is required to be at these reports." Windu asked/pointed out. Tow clones, the ones who helped knockout the other General and Knight picked the limp body of Anakin and walked into the range of the monitor. Windu and Shaak Ti looked alarmed when the two clones dropped Anakin like a sack, letting him hit hard on the deck. Yoda looked from the limp General to Ashoka, "Dead is he not young one?" Ashoka did not respond.

"Padawan Ashoka! I demand to..!" "Sir! With all due respect, Shut the Hell up!" Rex cut in as he marched into the monitor's range. Windu was about to start a shouting match when He was cut off yet again, but this time by Yoda.

"Agree with commander Rex do I. Wast time your mouth does. Quieted it should be." Windu closed his mouth, and Shaak Ti covered her mouth to suppress a laugh. Ashoka looked at Rex, a small smile slowly appearing on her face for a second before slipping away. Rex nodded his head and took a step towards the table and entered a new code. "This is a recording of what lead General Ashoka to report in."

The Jesi Masters turned their heads off to the right (in Yoda's case it was to look up). They staid silent for a few minutes until Windu let out a shout of anger, "This is outrages! Padawan Ashoka, you are to report back to the temple, to await trial for assaulting you superiors!" Windu turned his head to look at Rex "You are decommissioned along with anyother clones who assisted it the assault!"

"Your dissision that is not Windu, GrandMaster I am, decide who is problemed I do alone." Windu looked at Yoda in shock, the little G.M. rarely used the power his position gave him unless the situation was dire. Yoda looked at Ashoka, who, was finding the cold metal floors of the comand deck vary interesting.

"A great deed you have done Ashoka, saved many of your men you have done," Yoda seemed to look at the still form of Master Skywalker, "Vary mislead we have been, pushing Skywalker rank to high, to fast. Sad to say that he knew of this planet, knew the power of the one who be there. The dark side he has been playing in his mind..." Yoda scratched his chin "Surpassed your master it seems you have, Knight you will be listed as for your bravery."

"This is madness, she attacked her superior, lead clones to revolt, and has the audacity to act the victim of this. Her force should be sealed, and her be marked an outcast!" Shaak Ti stood, moved from her seat to the right and vanished from the projector for a second, but reappeared next to Windu and backhanded him to the floor.

_NOTE_

I am sorry, my Ipod needs updating so im posting all my old stories i had sitting on it.


End file.
